Rain
by wolverinacullen
Summary: A sweet little James/Vicky, inspired by the recent stormy season. Apparently, it's true what they say about cats. They HATE rain. Including certian catlike vampires.


_A/N- italics are flashbacks_

The summer storm was particularly harsh, almost a hurricane. That was why they'd taken shelter in the evacuated Florida home. They'd underestimated Mother Nature this time, they'd thought they'd have more time to feed before the storm moved in. Four dead bodies, people lost in the crowds of evacuees. Four solitary individuals that in the storms wake would be found and assumed drowned as they'd escaped their homes. James had been careful in choosing who they killed. He didn't need any families coming back to find them, walking in on their kills. He'd chose four lone people. People believed stubborn enough to wait out the storm. They wouldn't be missed.

Thunder shook the house, making the windows rattle. The power was out, the heat off, the two laying in comfort and silence in darkness.

Victoria had moved closer to him until they were in the position they were, her between his legs, them sitting on the floor, his arms around her, and her head back on his chest. She wasn't afraid. She was never afraid. She wasn't cold. She just longed for his touch after waiting so long.

James began to play with her hair out of habit. Lightning flashed, illuminating her face. She almost looked like she was sleeping, her eyes closed. Thunder boomed, another shake. The structure probably wouldn't last the night, but she hated going out in the rain. He'd always laughed at that, though it wasn't funny to her.

"If this house collapses, carry me to shore, will you?" she asked, another flash of lightning illuminating her now-open eyes.

He laughed quietly, "Or we could race."

She sat up more, "James, I'm serious."

He smiled at her obvious discomfort, "What made you hate water so much?"

"I don't hate water, I hate rain" she said, leaning back on him, "There's a difference."

She started to pull his arms around her more. He obliged, holding her close, giving her a squeeze. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, "Why do you hate rain then?"

She went rigid and replied in an icy tone, "I'd rather not talk about it."

He brushed her firey curls aside from her neck and began to kiss her neck, very lightly letting his tongue trail, "Please tell me?"

"This isn't fair" she whispered, trying to be let free.

He stopped his kissing, sitting back, "Fine, we don't have to talk about it."

She sighed and leaned into him, "I was fourteen years old. A bad storm came..."

_Wind whipped around Victoria's face as she huddled into the side of the house, "Daddy! Daddy let me in! Emily! Let me in!"_

_Rain began to pour down, the sky opening up. The clouds were black, green tinted and churning overhead. It was all the signs of a twister. She screamed, slamming into the door, screaming for it to open. Thunder was loud, lightning was close. The wind picked up. She ran down off the small enclosed porch and toward the storm cellar. She tried the doors but they wouldn't budge. Her arms ached as she pulled, shouting, kicking on the door. The sound of the air started to change in pitch, getting louder and louder. She turned and felt the air pressure change, seeing a tornado begin to form not far away._

_"Let me in! Let me in I see it! I see it!" she screamed, banging on the doors. The wind picked up, starting to make things move. Branches snapped off the apple tree. She ran a few steps away and got near the stairs, getting down on the ground, flat. She began to cry. She felt like she was getting ripped off the ground. She screamed, hiding her face. As soon as it had started, it was over, and the storm raged on._

Victoria's eyes were closed, her head on James's arm. "You see why now?"

He stroked her hair softly, his arm wrapped tightly around her. The sirens were sounding now, and he knew they wouldn't have long until the house fell apart, or was at least flooded to the second floor.

"I'm sorry love" he whispered. He scooped her up into his arms, to her surprise, and went outside. She hid her face in his chest against the rain, a shriek coming from her, "James what the hell are you doing?!"

He used his vampire speed to blaze through the rising water. His jeans were soaked as he carried her up onto higher ground. Her feet touched the ground and she looked back, still wrapped in his arms. They watched as a tidal wave completely wiped out the coastal home and Victoria looked up at him, "You...you got me away from that."

He took her chin very gently in his hand, holding her face, "I told you I loved you."

Her lips curved into a smile and she gave him a kiss. Her hand caressed his cheek, making him smile.

"As snarky as you are my love, I love you too" she told him.

"Me? Snarky? PMS was carried over into this life darling" he told her. She shoved his shoulder, he picked her up and spun her. She laughed and shrieked, "James!"

He lifted her up some, letting her hold onto him, "Feel the rain Vicky? Feels nice doesn't it?" He lowered her, smiling as she laughed some, and he gave her a small kiss, "Everything is better with us together."

If she were human, she would've blushed. She put her head on his chest, "No more rainy seasons, understood?"

His arms were warm, tight around her as he gave her a smile, "Sure. Though, you do look simply beautiful with your hair all wet."

She giggled, "Don't I always."

He smiled, leaning to her, their noses touching, "Yes, you are. Now, to get out of the rain...."

_The End_


End file.
